I'Ve Got You
by appleridge
Summary: Oliver Plays Hero For Kyle


Oliver Fish Could Not Believe What Just Came Out Of His Mouth, "Im Gay". There He Stood. His Parents, Layla and Cris All Beside Him . His Dad, George Spoke.  
George: What Did You Say?  
Fish: You Heard Me Loud And Clear  
George: You Don't Know What Your Saying. (Layla Spoke Up)  
Layla: Yes He Does. Listen To Him.  
Fish Went To Speak Again but His Cop Radio Went Off  
"Possible Hate Crime Victim Outside Rodi's and There Is another accident blocling any help. If anyone on foot hears this please respond. Fish looked sickly worried and ran out the door.

As Fish was running towards rodi's he remembers a talk he overheard earlier. Nick made plans to meet Kyle at Rodi's. Fish was Frantic so much that he didint hear his parents yelling after him. He had to get there. He hoped with all his heart Kyle would not be there. When he arrived at the scene, his heart sank. There was Kyke kying motionless on the floor with blood coming from his head.  
Fish: What the hell happened here  
Roxy Balsom then came to his side  
Roxy: Some blond guy he was with attacked him with a brick.  
Fish: Blonde. Nick, That was his date  
Roxy: I called it in but the ambulance cant get through some other accident  
Fish squated next to Kyle and was glad to see him breathing.  
Fish: Well we gotta get him to the hospital. I'll take him myself.  
Roxy: But you ran here  
Fish: Yes and Ill Run Kyle to the hospital  
Fish Picked Kyle in his arms which caused Kyle to look briefly at Fish  
Kyle: I must be dreaming, Oliver Fish my prince  
Fish (softly) Its no Dream. I Got You Baby and I wont let anyone hurt you again  
Fish Took Kyle In Arms and started toward the hospital

When he arrived at the hospital he was met with nurses and a doctor who took Kyle. Fish went to the waiting room where he met his parents  
George: You Ran Off  
Fish: I had to help kyle  
George: He is the reason your throwing your life away?  
Fish: No Dad I did that years ago  
Fish's mom, Barb spoke  
Barb: What do you mean  
Fish: Kyle and I were involved in college. We loved each other and had plans. Then I became a coward and threw them all away for what. I never stopped thinking of Kyle. He has always been in my heart and Im gonna start living for myself and not anyone else  
A Doctor came out and spoke to Fish:  
Doc: Your friend will be okay, he needs rest.  
Fish: Can i see him, he's my boyfriend  
Doc: Sure  
Fish ran in to see Kyle. George started to approach but Barb stopped him  
Barb: Let them be George, Let It Be.

A Half hour later fish was sitting next to Kyle watching him sleep. Fish loved watching him sleep. He remembered back to college. Kyle always slept later than Fish. Fish liked nothing more that watching Kyle sleep. Kyle always had a half smile on his face when he slept. He even had that right now. Fish wondered if Kyle was dreaming of something happy. Just then the door opened and Roxy came in.  
Roxy: Oh sorry I can---  
Fish: No please stay. Roxy Ive made a mess of this.  
Roxy: Kyle told me  
Fish: I tried to deny what happened at college put it aside but I loved him, I still do. Seeimg him with Nick. There should be no on else but us. What if I dont get that chance?  
Roxy: You will he's gonna be fine  
Fish: But what if he wants nothing to do with me?  
Roxy was about to speak but Kyle stole that moment  
Kyle: Why dont you ask me that question  
Rox: Ill let you two Talk  
Roxy left the room  
Fish: When I saw You tonight my heart almost gave way. I love you Kyle. I even told my folks.  
Kyle: Really? How did that go?  
Fish: I dont care. Ill deal with that later. I just wanna be with you  
Klye looked away  
Fish: Whats wrong?  
Kyle: I feel stupid. I was using Nick to make you jealous.  
Fish: It Worked  
Kyle: But Nick Was Using Me As target practice  
Fish: We Got him, Nick is in jail. Can I do you anything?  
Klye: Sta with me  
Fish: I was planning on it. That chair looks comfy  
Kyle: No with me  
Fish: I dont wanna hurt you  
Kyle: You wont

Klye pulled back the covers. Fish trned off the lights and joined Kyle. Fish spooned Kyle. Within minutes both were asleep. Kyle felt truly safe for the first time in a long time. Fish knew he was where he belonged and was never gonna leave again.


End file.
